Mirror Image
by Beanacre0
Summary: CHALLENGE! Have a look inside and read my own attempt at this. Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but also Hermia Granger. No she's not a singer, but has Multiple Personality disorder. But Hermia is evil, and now released. HG x DM
1. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


	2. Chapter 1: Death of the Grangers

Here is Chapter One of my own admission to my challenge. I hope you are enjoying the challenge :)**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Death of the Grangers**

Hermione sat in her bedroom in the Grangers' simple four bed roomed house, her little Brother playing on his X-Box in the next room. Hermione was at her desk, doing some of the homework she had been set for the Holidays by her Professors.

There was a loud bang and a scream. Hermione dropped her quill, grabbed her wand and ran out onto the landing.

Her brother, Toby, was also on the landing. They exchanged a worried, yet confused, look and Hermione motioned for him to be quiet.

She pulled out her wand and snuck down the stairs with her brother hot of her heels.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Toby whispered.

"I have a sinking feeling I know." Hermione replied just as quietly as they both carefully avoided the creaky stair.

"It's not good, is it?"

"No. But hopefully I'm wrong."

"I hope so too." Toby replied fearfully. If his older sister was scared and worried then it must be bad.

Their father's scream echoed through their minds, bouncing off their ear drums again and again. Toby pushed in front of Hermione and ran into the Living Room.

Hermione lunged forward to stop him. "No Toby!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she reached out and her fingertips just missed him, grazing his Pyjama top.

"Hey! Let me go!" Toby yelled and Hermione shut her eyes, knowing what she had feared was a reality.

The Deatheaters were attacking.

"_Worthless. You should have been able to stop him, but no. You truly are pathetic, a failure."_ A feminine voice sneered as if she was standing right beside Hermione.

"Shut up." Hermione hissed, pulling her wand and creeping ever closer to the Living Room. "I'm not a failure. I'm a Gryffindor!"

She burst into the room, keeping her back to the wall as she had been trained to do by Moody the year before. She quickly assessed the situation and paled. It was bad, very bad.

Nearly all the Deatheaters were in her Living Room, including Voldemort himself.

"_Well done, Moron. Lead us right into danger." _The voice said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head, ignoring the voice for now. Right now she had to focus on the danger. "Let my family go."

Voldemort just laughed, a horrible wheezing sound. "And how are you going to make me? Do you have an army?" He sneered.

"_See. I hate to say I told you so, but…" _The Voice began

"Shut up." Hermione snarled, tightening her grip on her wand. "Now let my family go. They are innocent in all this. It's me you want, so you can get to Harry."

"_What the fuck are you doing? Offering yourself up? That's a wise move, Genius!" _

"I'm trying to concentrate here. Please just shut up and go annoy someone else." Hermione hissed under her breath.

"_Fine, get yourself killed. Not that I care." _

Hermione glared right at Voldemort as he raised his wand. For a moment it pointed right at her before swinging round to focus on Toby and her parents. "Crucio!"

Frank Granger arched up, his scream echoing around the room that suddenly seemed too small.

Hermione flinched as his cries cut deep within her.

"_Make him stop. Please, make him stop. I may be cold, but I'm not that heartless. He's our father!" _The Voice begged.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Hermione cried, her eyes darkening slightly and her roots darkened too.

"Since you asked nicely, Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled as she joined in the torture, turning her wand on Toby.

Soon, all four of the Grangers were being tortured. Hermione was biting her lips to keep in the screams so hard she began to bleed.

"_It hurts!"_

"I know."

"_We have to make them stop."_

"How?"  
_"I don't know. You're the genius."_

'I have an idea.' Hermione was thankful when they stopped torturing her for a bit and turned their backs on her.

She silently manoeuvred her wand, which had been just inside her holster Harry had given her last birthday, into her hand. She waved her hand and a message was sent off to the Order.

One of the Deatheaters turned back to her with a maniac gleam in his dark eyes. "Hello, Mudblood."

Hermione cried out as he pulled her up by her hair and pointed a knife at her throat.

"I think it's time we watch the grand finale." Voldemort hissed, red eyes glowing with malice.

He spun round and pointed his wand at Frank Granger once more. "Crucio!" He cried once more.

Like before, Frank arched up as he screamed under the curse. Voldemort kept it on, renewing it every now and again.

His wife, Helen, was desperately trying to shield Toby from the horror before him, but the ten year old could still hear his father's screams.

Eventually, the screams died down and Frank became still. Hermione shuddered. He had been Crucioed to death.

Before she could even blink, Helen had been ripped from Toby and her throat slit. Blood sprayed out and splattered Hermione, who had been dragged closer to her. Hermione's mouth fell open in a soundless scream, her eyes wide and scared.

Voldemort carelessly took the bloody dagger from Bellatrix, the one who had killed Helen, and threw it at Toby. Toby's eyes went wide and he looked down, Hermione following his gaze.

The silver tip of the dagger was protruding from his heart. He crumpled to the floor, Voldemort ripping the dagger out as he fell. Once more, Hermione was covered in blood. This time her brother's.

"I think we have left a lasting impression on Miss Granger. It is time we leave. But remember this, Miss Granger, we shall meet again." Voldemort sneered, before he and his men apperated.

Hermione crawled over her family's bodies and sat in the middle of them, her arms clasped around her knees and rocking back and forth.

That was how the Order found her, covering in the blood of her mother and brother and rocking. She was muttering incoherently, as if she was having a conversation but they were only hearing one side.

"Hermione, it's Tonks. We're here to take you to Hogwarts. It's the new HQ since it was compromised." Tonks told the quietly muttering young girl.

Hermione's eyes snapped to hers unseeingly. "We will be safe there. "_But it's our home, we can't leave" _I know, but he'll be back. "_So. Let him come." _ Please. _"We can't leave." _There is nothing left for us here. _"Fine"_"

Tonks, only hearing one side of the conversation, placed a worried hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

Hermione focused on her and Tonks barely noticed her eyes become darker, but the fact her roots also darkened escaped everyone's notice. "I will go with you. For them."

Tonks nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm. She nodded at the others and they all activated Portkeys. When the spinning stopped they were in the Hospital wing and Hermione had fainted.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I look forward to reading your own stories :) Next Chapter: Signs of Hermione's other half starts to show


	3. Chapter 2: Signs

This chapter was actually quite hard to write, so, alas, it is rather short. I hope you enjoy it none the less and the next chapter should be more interesting :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Signs**

It had been two days since Hermione had been taken to Hogwarts, where the Order now resided in the unused wing of Hogwarts. She had been healed on arrival and let out the next day.

She had taken to wandering the halls, seemingly talking to an invisible person.

"_We have to get out of here." The Voice snapped. _

"We can't. Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding World." Hermione argued.

"_I want revenge, damn it!"_

"So do I, but not right now. We need to be safe. It's what they would have wanted." Hermione replied feebly.

"_No! I want revenge now! We're powerful, we can take them all and win!" _

"Are you insane? We would be killed!"

"_I can't just sit around and do nothing."_

"You will whether you like it or not!" Hermione scolded.

"Uh, Hermione?"  
"What?" Hermione growled, spinning round to find Harry and Ron standing behind her. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just rather tense at the moment." Hermione apologised.

"We noticed." Ron grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione smiled at him.

"_Pathetic. Really, it is." The voice snarled. _

"Shut up." Hermione snapped, forgetting the presence of the boys.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, concerned.  
_"Pathetic drivelling fool." _

"JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione roared.

The two boys stepped back a bit, Ron with a hurt look. "Okay, Mione. We'll be in the common room if you need us."

"No, I didn't…" Hermione protested, but they were already gone. "Look at what you did."

"_Hey, you're the one who told him to shut up."  
_"I was telling you!"

"_They don't know that. They can't hear me. Tsk, Tsk. Besides, it was about time anyway."_

Hermione let frustrated scream and stormed off, not noticing a certain Slytherin Prince who was under the secret protection of Professor Dumbledore. He had seen the entire thing.

At lunch, Hermione sat opposite the two boys and apologised to them. They both just waved her off, saying it was what grief could do to someone.

Both boys had noticed something unusual though. Hermione's hair and eyes seemed to be darkening each time they saw her.

"_Blah, Blah, Blah. Those two are so boring!" _

Hermione stiffened a little, unknown to the boys who were still talking about a Quidditch Game they had played with Ginny, Charlie, Bill, the twins and a newly returned Sirius.

"Go away." Hermione whispered almost silently.

"_And why would I do that? It's so much fun to annoy you." _

"Please, just go."

"_Nope."_

Harry and Ron looked at each other before trying to get Hermione's attention. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled.

"_Fine and Dandy except from the fact I am talking to you and you have to listen to the crap that come from those two."_

Hermione's smile tightened. "If you will excuse me, I have to go to the, uh, library."

"What for?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Something to look up for the Potions Essay." Hermione lied.

"_To escape their annoying presence."_

"Snape's over there. Why don't you ask him?" Harry suggested with a grin.

"_Yeah, Hermione. Why do you need to go to the Library to look up that imaginary fact when the greasy git is just there?"  
_"I want sometime to think about some things too. Besides, would you want to interrupt Professor Snape when he's eating?" Hermione replied with a wry grin. She had to get out of there before she lost it and yelled at the voice in front of everyone.

"_Go on, I dare you. It'll be great fun. I can just imagine them. 'Oh look, Hermione's cracked under the grief', 'oh, yes. Poor girl. She always was such a know it all. No-one liked her, did they?'"_

"I have to go." Hermione spat out before standing and running from the hall, keeping her retort bottled up until she was alone.

Harry and Ron watched her go. "Is it me, or is Hermione acting very odd?" Harry asked.

"It's not you mate. I wonder what's wrong?" Ron agreed.

"Dunno. But I think we ought to find out. We'll talk to her tonight about her behaviour." Harry replied.

"Yeah. If it's grief then I'm sure talking to someone will help ease it a bit." Ron nodded.

Hermione wandered the halls until late that night. She skipped dinner and went to the Kitchens instead. The House Elves were very happy to serve her and left her to her own devices, allowing Hermione to argue aloud with the Voice without judgement.

Of course, there was one person who had seen her. Draco Malfoy was hidden under a disillusionment charm and had been sat in the corner of the kitchen when Hermione came in. He alone had witnessed the argument and it puzzled him more than anything.

After her dinner, Hermione had gone to the courtyard she had found during her fifth year and sat in the shelter of the weeping willow tree that was there.

She continued the on going argument with the Voice about going for revenge, the personality of all her friends and about the personality of herself.

Finally getting annoyed, Hermione resolved to ignore the Voice and stormed up to the Weasley/Potter/Granger Common Room.

She burst into the room in a rage and threw herself into a chair in front of the fire, all the while blocking out the Voice as it whispered into her ear nasty things.

Harry looked up at Ron from across the chessboard and the two paused the game. They walked over to Hermione and sat down opposite her. Harry gasped when he saw Hermione.

Her eyes were now so dark they were almost black and her hair had turned a chocolate brown, instead of the usual honey brown colour it usually was.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted, smiling.

"Uh, Hi. Look, Hermione we're worried about you. You've been acting rather weirdly." Harry began, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah. You have really bad mood swings and talk to yourself a lot. It's like you're having a conversation and we're only hearing one side." Ron agreed.

"_Wow, the two dumbos might not be as stupid as I thought." _The Voice mused.

"Is it your time of the month?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"_No, No. I was right. They're just stupid."_

"Will you just go away!" Hermione snapped loudly.

"_Nope. In fact, I am just getting started."_

Hermione suddenly doubled up with a cry. The two boys exchanged a worried look.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside Hermione.

Hermione's head suddenly snapped up and the black eyes looked right into Harry's emerald ones. "I'm sorry; Hermione Granger isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked that chapter and the next one should be up soon. Next Chapter: Introducing Hermione's Alter Ego.


	4. Chapter 3: Hermia

Sorry I took so long to update. I got up to the bit with Snape and then was a bit stuck on what to write. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I have an Idea on the ending, but not so much on the inbetween.**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Hermia**

Harry pointed his wand at the person in Hermione's body. "Who are you?" He snarled.

The person chuckled darkly. "You really are an idiot. Never noticing the signs."

By this time, all the Weasleys were there and Molly had summoned Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Then tell us." Dumbledore requested.

"When we were young, Mum always heard us talking. She was worried and sent us to a Psychiatrist, not that Hermione needed one. I was real alright and they knew it." The person began.

"That was when she was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, isn't it?" Dumbledore said.  
"Got it in one old man." The person, now revealed to be Hermione's alter ego, smirked.

"Then what is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Hermia Granger." Hermia drawled, head lifted high. "I am the part of Hermione she never shows. You think leaving Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest was Hermione's idea? To lead her there was a joint effort, but I persuaded her to leave that Frog to the mercy of the centaurs, even though she knew a way to get them to let her go."

"You're like the evil side of Hermione then?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Now, I really gotta go. Sayonara." Hermia smirked before running out of the common room before anyone could stop her.

"Wow." Ron muttered, still in shock.

Professor Snape was wandering down the halls of Hogwarts, his heels clicking on the flagstone floors as he went. There was a loud crash and he swooped in to catch the culprit.

A dark figure in a tight black t-shirt, leather jacket and black jeans with boots stood inside the Trophy room. They were placing trophies into a bag they held. "Hmm, this could fetch a bit. Goblin gold." The figure muttered in a familiar voice.

"Miss Granger. Put those trophies back or I will do something I will regret." Snape snarled.

Hermia smirked to herself and stood up slowly. She turned towards the Professor with a sexy smile and a predator glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know I've been a bad girl." She purred.

Snape gulped and took a step back. "Miss Granger."

Hermia stepped closer and pressed her body to his. "It's time you should punish me." She looked into his dark eyes.

"Miss Granger, desist!" Snape cried, panicked.

"But I need to be punished. Punish me Professor." Hermia pouted slightly and she noticed Snape's eyes be drawn to her lips.

Hermia ran her tongue slowly along them before leaning closer to Snape, leaning up to kiss him.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape whimpered, trying to get away from the flirtatious woman.

"HERMIA!" A stern voice snapped angrily behind them.

Hermia sighed and turned around. "Way to ruin my fun, Old Man." Hermia snarled, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Hermia? Albus, what is going on?" Snape hissed.

"Miss Granger has a split personality. This is her other half, Hermia Granger." Dumbledore explained.

"Thanks to the death of our family, I was able to overthrow Hermione. I was able to take form." Hermia snarled, turning away from the men. She caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

"Little snake, oh little snake. Come and play." She called in a sing song tone reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco moved further into the shadows, his heart pounding in his ears as he looked at the dark haired Granger.

"No need to hide, Little Snake. I know you are there." Hermia drawled, moving closer to him.

The group from the Common Room rounded the corner in time to hear Hermia call to Draco.

"Hermia! What's going on?" Harry called, trying to get the darker side of his best friend's attention.

"I found a new toy." Hermia smirked. "A snake. A little blond snake who hates Hermione so very much."

"Malfoy." Ron hissed, angrily.

"Well done, Ronald. You can't be as thick as I thought." Hermia cackled, the sound being very eerie coming from Hermione's mouth.

"Hey!" Ron cried, indignantly.

"Come out, little snake. Or should it be Dragon? We all know you are there." Hermia smirked, her eyes boring into the flint eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco stepped out of the shadows. "Hermia." He said, bowing his head slightly towards the girl.

Hermia surveyed the Slytherin and moved closer to him. "Hmm, very nice. I think I shall keep you. My little snake." She purred, running a hand along his shoulders.

Ron shuddered. "But it's Malfoy!"

"I can see." Hermia said, scanning the Malfoy heir up and down. "He is very handsome."

Draco stiffened at the attention. He felt like he was a bit of meat, which normally wouldn't bother him. He took great pride in being adored by most women, but he felt uneasy about Hermia.

"I shall be keeping him all for myself. A toy." Hermia concluded, leaning up and resting her head on his chin. "Lovely."

Suddenly, Hermia doubled up and backed away as if she had been pushed by some invisible force.

Her hair changed to the honey brown of Hermione and her eyes lightened. "Let go, Hermia! I refuse to let you take my body!" Hermione yelled, her hands gripping her stomach.

She let out a soft cry and jerked to the left. Her hair again became darker and so did her eyes. "Pity, because I don't fancy letting go just yet. I have so much I want to do." Hermia's voice replied, looking Draco up and down.

Again her features changed. "I won't allow you to."

Hermia resumed control once more. "Won't allow me to? I don't think you have much of a choice here Genius."

Hermione took over. "I will never let you take over. I have the control here. I am more powerful than you."

Hermia laughed. "More powerful? Honey, we share the same body."

Hermione growled. "But I was the one born to it. You just came along when I was a child. I am the original."

Hermia smirked darkly. "Hermione, I am you. Just the darker, more evil side of you. Your personality traits broke in half."

"But I am the one with the Gryffindor Courage." Hermione hissed, straightening up.

"If we were one, I'm willing to bet you would have been placed in Slytherin." Hermia shot back.

Hermione shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Am I? I know you have often wondered the same thing. You forget, I am you. Your thoughts are mine." Hermia spat.

"No, no!" Hermione cried, covering her ears.

"You know it's true." Hermia growled.

"Never!" Hermione spat out.

"Why fight it. You know I will always win." Hermia drawled.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, grabbing her sides and her eyes blazing with power and anger.

She sagged to the floor, panting hard with the force of everything that had just happened.

Harry nervously stepped forward. "Hermione?"  
"I'm here. Hermia is trapped for the time being." Hermione gasped out.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am, at the moment, going to focus on the Lonely Swan but I will get this done. It will be a sideline project. Next Chapter: Hogwarts begins


	5. Chapter 4: Head Girls

The long awaited chapter update for Mirror Image. More stories will be updated, and even finished!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Head Girls**

Over the next few weeks that signalled the end of the summer, Hermione remained in control of her body but Hermia's whisperings had grown and Hermione feared another take over.

Hermia had been unleashed during the grief and had grown stronger. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before the darker, harsher side of her took over.

She could only pray that now school was back in session Hermia wouldn't take over no matter what. Otherwise everything she had strived for would be over.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had been taken to Kings Cross to board the train just as everyone else. After all, they couldn't give away the Order's new Headquarters. It would be hard enough with the whole Order living at Hogwarts without the student's knowledge without the Golden Trio bringing anymore suspicion.

So that was how the Trio and Ginny found themselves boarding the train along with the horde of other students. They soon located an empty compartment and slipped inside.

"Okay, so Harry got Quidditch captain and I'm guessing Hermione got Head Girl, right?" Ron grinned.

"Of course." Hermione replied with a slight smirk.

"And Ginny got prefect, so that leaves me." Ron pouted slightly, feeling a little left out.

"Cheer up, Ron. You're my second in command." Harry told the sulking red head.

Ron cheered up a little. "Yeah?"

"Naturally." Harry replied calmly.

"Thanks, now I feel much better." Ron grinned.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Could this year be any better?" Harry sighed, sinking into his seat.

'_We could get bloody revenge. Then it would the best year.' _Hermia's voice whispered inside Hermione's head.

"No, we won't get revenge." Hermione hissed quietly.

'_Why not? I long to be covered in their blood like they were covered in our families' blood.'_

"Shut up."

'_To hear them scream as they screamed.'_

"I'm not listening."

'_To feel in control as you hold their lives in the palm of your hand.'_

"No!" Hermione yelled, covering her ears. "I will not be like them!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny shared a look. They knew Hermia had become more present in their friend and it worried them. After all, it could end up destroying their friend.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on her conflicted friend's shoulder.

'_Yeah, Mya, let them know the dark thoughts that consume your mind when you're all alone with only me for company. Don't deny it. I am you, your thoughts are mine.' _Hermia sneered.

"Shut it, Mia." Hermione hissed at her alter ego. She looked up at Ginny and smiled. "I'm fine."

Ginny looked worriedly back at the boys in a glance that Hermione caught.

'_Look how they pity you. Poor crazy Mya. Poor, itty, bitty, Mya.' _Hermia taunted.

"Really, I'm fine." Hermione insisted, cutting across her alter ego's comments.

"If you're sure…." Ginny said, unsure.

"Really." Hermione replied firmly.

In another carriage down the hall, Draco Malfoy was sat alone. He was the most hated boy in all of Slytherin, apart from his faithful friend Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle had even ditched him for Marcus Nott, the new Slytherin Prince.

Not that Nott was as handsome as Draco, but he was good looking in his own, dark way. He had thick curly dark brown hair, intense brown eyes and a fairly handsome, brooding face.

Outwardly, all the girls in Slytherin had changed their attentions to Marcus, but inwardly they all still wanted the real Slytherin Prince even more so now.

To them, he was forbidden fruit, even more of a bad boy than he ever was. A rogue. It was every girl's secret fantasy to meet a handsome bad boy rogue and fall in love, changing him and every Slytherin girl was secretly hoping they would be the one for Draco.

Draco sighed and stared absently out of the window as the foggy rain lashed against it and the wild Scottish landscape sped past them as they neared Hogwarts.

The door to his compartment slid open. The high pitched giggling he hadn't noticed before suddenly stopped.

"Oh, look who it is. The little blood traitor." Marcus sneered, a pathetic attempt compared to Draco's sneer.

Draco merely turned to the side and looked at him with his intense grey eyes. "Nott."

The **voluptuous**** blonde on Nott's arm peered at Draco through her eyelashes, her ice blue eyes clearly showing her desires. She obviously thought she might be 'the one'. **

**"Let's get out of here, Nadia. Don't want the ferret staining us." Marcus sneered, pulling the girl from the compartment. **

**"No wouldn't want that." Draco muttered bitterly, remembering when that had been him the year before. **

**The rest of the ride up to Hogwarts was fairly boring and when they got out of the train, both Hermione and Draco were horrified to discover they could both see Thestrals. **

Hermione had been morbidly fascinated with the creatures, while Draco had glared accusingly at the beasts before storming off to another carriage.

So, now the two found themselves sat in the Great Hall at opposite ends. Just like their lives. Total opposites, but in some way they were the same. Dumbledore got to his feet, bringing all attention to him.

"To those who are returning I say a warm welcome back and to those joining us, I say welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy it here. Firstly, the new Head Boy and Girl. From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin table glared at the Malfoy heir as he stood up, but he ignored them. He inclined his head at the polite applause he got from the other houses before sitting back down.

"And from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger."

Hermione got to her feet, blushing lightly at the great cheers and applause that she got from her own house.

'_We, well I, can have some great fun with this.' _Hermia mused. Hermione could almost hear her smirk.

"No, you won't." She hissed quietly.

'_You're not the boss of me, Genius. I'm my own person.'_

"We are one in the same, as you keep reminding me." Hermione shot back.

'_Not for long.'_ Hermia replied ominously.

Hermione paled and stared into her empty plate. The reflection wasn't hers. Hermia stared back at her.

'_So soon.'_ Hermia waved and gave a sly wink at her counterpart.

"No." Hermione whispered.

'_You'd better believe it, Mya. It's almost my time to shine and I don't plan on giving it up for anything.'_

Hermia's image blew a kiss before fading out so Hermione's image was the only one in the plate.

"Mione, the food's here. Are you okay?" Ron asked making her jump.

"Yeah, fine." Hermione smiled absently.

'_For now.' _Hermia cackled.

* * *

Please Read and Review :)


	6. Chapter 5: Dragon's Seduction

Another chapter update. More will be on their way :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Dragon's Seduction**

The dinner plates were cleared away and, one by one, students began to filter out of the Great Hall, heading to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Ginny were the last ones to leave, besides Hermione and Draco.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Harry asked, glancing at the brooding Slytherin.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Hermione smiled, a slight irritation at being asked multiple times if she was okay gnawing at her stomach.

"Okay. Goodnight." Harry whispered, kissing her cheek.

He led Ginny and Ron from the room, the other two copying Harry's actions. Hermione watched them go reluctantly. How she wished they would come back so she didn't have to be alone with Draco.

'_He is hot, though. You have to admit that, Mya.' _Hermia's voice rang through her mind.

Hermione groaned and pinched her nose. "I thought you had gone."

'_Like I would leave my favourite bookworm all alone.' _Hermia sing songed.

Hermione could almost picture her smug smirk. "Why don't you just crawl into a dark space and die."

'_Only if I take you down with me.'_

"Seriously, go die." Hermione snarled.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?"

Hermione whirled around to see Draco watching her with curious silver eyes.

'_More than you know, cutie.'_

Hermione flinched and forced a smile on her face. "Of course not. That would be insane."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Right." He drawled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her hand going to her wand that was concealed in her robe pocket.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Ready to see your new accommodation, I presume?" McGonagall said as she walked briskly over to them.

"Yes m'am." Hermione grinned at her favourite teacher.

"Suck up."

'_Suck up.'_

Hermione glared at Draco. She couldn't believe that both Hermia and Draco had called her a suck up at the same time. The nerve!

McGonagall led the two out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the second floor. They stopped in front of a painting of conjoined twins, one with fair hair and one with dark. The scroll etching beneath the painting declared it to be a depiction of Gemini.

'_Ironic much?' _Hermia chuckled.

"The password is Silver Lion." McGonagall told them before handing them some papers. "Here are a list of duties, patrol schedules and a list of upcoming events."

"I trust you will have a good night." McGonagall finished, before walking away down the corridor, leaving the two alone.

"After you." Hermione gestured.

"Naturally." Draco replied with a hint of his old arrogance, a smirk on his face.

Hermione scowled after him. "Jerk."

'_Handsome jerk though.' _Hermia swooned.

"Give me a break." Hermione muttered, stalking into the common room after her fellow Head Student.

"I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Hermione declared, striding across the room to the door with her name engraved on it. "Sleep well."

Draco watched her, an indifferent mask on his face. As the door shut, he let it slip.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Time passed and it wasn't long before Hermione was fast asleep. Hermione groaned in her sleep and rolled over, nuzzling her face into her pillows. She jerked and gasped. In the dim light from the moon outside her window, her hair darkened.

Her eyes shot open, the colour so dark it was almost hard to see them in the gloom.

Hermia glanced at Hermione's alarm clock. Midnight. "Time for me to play, I think. Sorry, Mya."

Hermia slipped out of bed and glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a large t-shirt buttoned at the front paired with a pair of sleeping shorts.

"I can make this work." She mused.

She pulled open the top buttons so more of her cleavage was showing and observed herself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

She turned from the mirror, her dark curls flicking out as she turned. She stalked towards the door and yanked it open.

"Look out, cutie. Hermia's coming to get you."

Draco was lounging in his room. He knew he had an early start, but he just couldn't sleep. Something was unsettling him. He wasn't sure what, but he just couldn't sleep comfortably in a place that he didn't belong. Of course, he didn't belong anywhere now.

He jumped at the door to his room opened.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" He snarled.

It was then he really looked at her. It must have been the lack of light, but her hair seemed a lot darker, as did her eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and her button up shirt was undone just enough for him to glimpse the black lacy bra under it.

"Hello, Draco." She purred.

Draco swallowed loudly. "What…What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hermia purred, her head tilted to the side as she observed the pureblood. "Seducing you."

She crawled onto the bed and prowled towards him. Draco gulped as she got closer and closer.

Sure, he had fantasised about something like this hundreds of times before, but it was more intimidating now it was happening.

Hermia ran her hand down his bare chest and gazed into his eyes, capturing his gaze with her own. "Kiss me." She whispered.

Draco seized his chance. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermia groaned and buried her hand in his blonde locks, pulling him closer to her. "Draco."

"I've wanted this for two years, Hermione." Draco hissed as he began to kiss her neck.

"Call me, Mia." Hermia sighed.

"Mia." Draco rumbled, moving back to her lips.

After a good hour or more of kissing and making out, Hermia pulled away from him.

"Mia?" Draco looked at her confused.

"This can only happen at night. No one else must know. We must act as though there is nothing going on during the day, not even when we're alone." Hermia told him, moving to the door.

"So this will happen again?" Draco frowned.

"Of course it will. Sweet dreams, Dragon." Hermia smirked, slipping out of his room.

Draco fell back on his pillows. "You can count on that."

His eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Hermia, meanwhile, slipped back into her room and rebuttoned her shirt, but not before she checked for love bites. Seeing none, she climbed into bed.

"Oh, dear, sweet, innocent Mya. You have no idea how fun that was." Hermia smirked, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Draco honestly forgot about Hermia and put her hair and eyes down to lighting. After all, wouldn't we if our crushes came into our bedrooms late at night like one of our fantasies?


End file.
